


Arch Enemy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jim tries to escape his Arch enemy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Arch Enemy

Jim's eyes widened as he saw his arch nemesis approach him. He was not afraid, he was fucking terrified. Nothing good ever came from the hypospray which Bones thought he was hiding behind his back.

"Keep that agent of Satan away from me," he warned as he stood from the biobed.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the usually brave man, "Starfleet had released a few new immunizations and you need a few boosters as well."

"Uh-huh, and how many will I be allergic to? Every time you shoot me with an untested substance, you are breaking your Hippocratic oath!" he yelled and ran away from the doctor.

Christine snickered at the sight of the _dignified_ men running around like a couple of toddlers. Really, she would record and share their antics if it wasn't against regulations.

~fin~


End file.
